


Blackmail Material

by Emperor_Quarter



Series: Teraito Oneshots [7]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Day 3: Coming Out, Ft. The Devil Duo, M/M, yeah that makes it interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/pseuds/Emperor_Quarter
Summary: The way to making Teraito canon is way to slow for Nakamura and Karma.So of course they speed things up a bit.





	Blackmail Material

**Author's Note:**

> Haha this took forever. My inspiration is slowly disappearing...

“Oh my god, they think they aren’t obvious, it’s hilarious,” Nakamura commented as Terasaka ruffled Itona’s hair.

Karma grinned. “Wanna place a bet when they come out?”

Nakamura rolled her eyes. “Those two? It probably won’t happen until they’re married and have three kids.”

“True,” Karma agreed.

You could practically see the horns sprouting from their heads.

“We’re going to _help_ them aren’t we?”

“Yep.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Terasaka was bored.

Well, that happened quite often, so let me rephrase.

Terasaka was utterly and extraordinary bored to death.

Bitch-sensei was droning on and on about whatever and whoever. She’d already kissed like, half the class at this point before Karasuma-sensei stopped her saying it was a violation of student rights, and not to mention basically sexual abuse.

He watched as she started quoting some guy back in old-timey England, or wherever it was. It got her close to another guy who was a nerd about it.

Whatever.

Nakamura kept sending Karma glances, making the two grin at something.  _They’re probably dating, I mean they’re a perfect match._ Terasaka rolled his eyes as they kept doing it every five seconds, then realized both had their phones out and were probably texting each other something. _Annoying._

He groaned quietly, trying to ignore them. Didn’t they see how distracting they were?!

He got a kick in the shin by Itona. “Pay attention,” he mumbled.

Terasaka huffed. “You weren’t even looking at me!”

“It’s called peripheral vision, idiot.”

“Whatever. Why do we have to listen to her anyway?! I’d rather listen to Karasuma-sensei, and he’s like a freaking robot.”

Itona shot him a glare. “There are cynical people in the world, thank you very much.”

“Ugh, love you too.”

Itona suddenly placed a finger to his lips, shaking his head. “Don’t say stuff like that, anyone can hear.”

“Fine, geez shrimp, you’re touchy today.”

“Hey brat!” Bitch-sensei yelled at Terasaka. “If you’re gonna say something, say what I’m teaching you!”

“Well then teach us something that isn’t 18 plus and the non-perverts will listen.”

“Says you!” Tōka argued.

Itona rolled his eyes. “Yes, says me, the lab experiment who got injected by the tentacle serum. Side effects may include: larger appetite, pervertedness, cynical attitude, lack of focus, and extreme anger.” He shot them all a look. “Honestly.”

He leaned back in his chair, sighing.

Terasaka grumbled, spacing out again.

All he had to do was wait until class was over. Then this annoying thing would end.

Hopefully.

* * *

 

Itona didn’t trust the looks on Karma and Nakamura’s faces. He knew their expressions by now, and that was the _we’re doing something suspicious but everyone is too afraid to ask_ look.

He glared at the two, almost running straight into Okuda.

“Sorry,” he said, but the girl only squeaked and stepped back. Itona bit his lip. He didn’t like when people were afraid of him. “I didn’t mean to run into you, are you alright?”

“I’m f-fine H-Horibe-kun,” Okuda managed a wobbly smile.

Itona sighed. “How many times do I have to tell people I hate being called by my last name. Just call me Itona, everyone does, and I don’t mind.”

Okuda somehow saw slight anger rising in the other’s voice. “S-sorry, I have to go!” She stuttered, moving quickly past him.

The silver-haired boy played with his fingers.

Those two were up to something, Itona knew it.

He ignored Okuda’s hurried footsteps and walked in the classroom. “Ritsu?” He asked.

The box turned on immediately. “Hi Itona-kun!” She said happily. “What can I do for you?”

“Karma and Nakamura are up to something, per usual. I just have an odd feeling about it… do you know what they…”

“Are doing? Yep! I have instant access to all your phones, don’t worry, I only hack during school time for privacy reasons, but I heard them talking earlier.”

“What were they saying?” Itona asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Ritsu made a zipping motion with her hand. “I’m afraid it’s not my place to tell,” she said, smiling. “But, it does have something to do with you and Terasaka.”

Itona balled his fists instantly. He knew exactly what was going to happen. He just had to warn Terasaka.

He turned quickly and raced down the hallway, nearly going at top speed (which, actually, was _much_ faster than a normal human) before he got outside.

Korosensei usually let everyone have a outdoor lunch. It was such a nice day and he didn’t see why not.

Itona moved towards the tool shed, turning to find Terasaka just getting there himself.

“Listen I just found out…” Itona started.

“That Karma and Nakamura had taken pictures of us and posted it viral. Yeah. They’re coming.”

He could already picture Yuzuki marching in with Spartan armor leading the fangirls.

”Yay,” Itona muttered sarcastically. “Like that’s not rude. Guess our three week plan is out the window.”

This was totally not going to end in a war zone.

”ITTTOOONNNNNAAAAAA!”

”Here they come,” Terasaka sighed, rubbing his forehead. ”Well, I suppose the only thing we can do is fight.”

* * *

 

Nakamura snickered as Itona and Terasaka begrudgingly admitted their relationship. 

“Nakamura that was really mean,” Kayano pointed out.

Karma snickered. “I’m called a devil for a reason.”

**Author's Note:**

> Itona is totally demisexual and it was just the serum, that’s also my explanation for Kayano.
> 
> I’m trying to be funny...


End file.
